An adriatic day with George and Luna
by SevenSi
Summary: Words that describes their relationship. 1sentences for this odd couple written for the community.


**_1sentence for Harry Potter fandom:  
_**Strange pairings I like, or just odd ones that are cute.  
Luna Lovegood x George Weasley  
Epsilon theme:

* * *

**#01 – Motion**

Things were looking really good when George decided to use the spinning Catherine wheels on their first date, making Luna's big blue eyes sparkle.

**#02 – Cool**

He tried to act real suave around her, and it wasn't easy as she made him laugh like no other girl could

**#03 – Young**

"Don't you think I'm too much of a kid for you?" he asked Luna while he was setting up the joke shop, and she just stared at him like he was_ the _lunatic.

**#04 – Last**

She took the last butter beer, but Luna would be happy to share it with him.

**#05 – Wrong**

She pushed herself between the twins, her face screwed up with an eccentric expression and all Luna could sense was the tingly current from one guy, knowing this could never be an erroneous feeling.

**#06 – Gentle**

She told him that her mother was never temperate with mixing potions, because she was experimental, and George acknowledged all of this with painful clarity.

**#07 – One**

Luna just sat there in her pristine way, watching George develop a new method of candy, and she decided that she'd test out just one.

**#08 – Thousand**

"So many of them!" Luna had exclaimed out loud that her big silver-blue eyes were wide with surprise after George waved his wand around to create little fluffy stuffed animals that looked suspiciously like Luna's lion hat.

**#09 – King**

She wore that lion's hat to cheer on one of the Weasley brothers one year, but this year, she'd wear one of George's favorite hats that he made just for her, just because he was a jealous boy.

**#10 – Learn**

George would certainly teach her to how to kiss and she in turn would love to be experienced with him.

**#11 – Blur**

Everything was so hazy in that room after Luna's harebrained experiments, and after all, George didn't mind it one bit as he took full advantage of their close proximity.

**#12 – Wait**

His brothers joked and cajoled George for having a new girlfriend, particularly since it was Luna Lovegood.

**#13 – Change**

Luna could make things happen and alter with a swish of her wand, and there were things that George knew of her than anyone else.

**#14 – Command**

There was nothing authoritative about Luna, despite the fact that when she growled ferociously like a lioness against his lips in a darkened corner, he thought he could sense a dominating young girl who likes to get her way once she sets her sights on it.

**#15 – Hold**

There was something they both had in common besides holding on to their families and that was their ability to come up with the wildest concepts ever since James Potter's invention of the snitch.

**#16 – Need**

Luna Lovegood knew that George Weasley smelled of reckless adolescence and even more so when he came up with spontaneous, harebrained ideas for his joke shop.

**#17 – Vision**

She had the sight that's for sure, thought George, although the rest of his family disbelieved him.

**#18 – Attention**

Luna was never the attention whore, leaving that title for other girls, but there was one thing she wanted more than anything – George's notice.

**#19 – Soul**

George was the quiet twin, always laughing with his brother and while he hung out with Fred, it was Luna that his mind was on and this made his spirit feel good.

**#20 – Picture**

Looking up at the image of what the moon represented, the couple was immediately reminded of were-things and transformations; George wondered if Luna could change into a blibbering humdinger.

**#21 – Fool**

She was so very imprudent falling for another Weasley like that and especially one that looked like the other brother, but that was part of her dottiness.

**#22 – Mad**

George was a great flyer and he and his brother had twin brooms, however, when that Luna came into his life things got changed around so much that he created a broom for his and hers.

**#23 – Child**

Luna was such a child inside and on the outside she was every bit a growing girl which made George raise his red brows and wiggle them in appreciation.

**#24 – Now**

Tomorrow, today, now, whichever was the best and they decided that the present was the most superlative option for their first date.

**#25 – Shadow**

She had nothing to go on, and shadows of doubt never entered her head, because Luna's beliefs were determinedly based on faith; he had everything to go on with getting out of trouble and back into the fire, allowing others to believe in laughter.

**#26 – Goodbye**

They said their goodbyes that summer, realizing that they lived close by.

**#27 – Hide**

"You'd have to conceal yourself from the crumple-horned snorkack," said Luna to George and he in turn just winked at her and told her that wouldn't be a problem as he'd steal Harry's cloak of invisibility.

**#28 – Fortune**

Why she had such the misfortune to lose her mother she didn't know, but when she watched how George and his twin fought against their own mother out of jest, Luna felt the sting of her deceased mother's presence.

**#29 – Safe**

She felt secure around him, since apparently George liked keeping her in complete stitches that there wasn't any time for thoughts of anything else.

**#30 – Ghost**

The twin's exit from Hogwarts really was a sensational hit among the students, and Luna was there, witnessing George's grand departure with a ghost of a smile.

**#31 – Book**

She was never like Hermione Granger who always had her nose in a book; instead Luna was more of a potion mixer just like her mother and George liked that very much.

**#32 – Eye**

Her eyes were quite unusual, George thought, when a certain light hit them, though he never minded when she hugged him and kissed him in any light.

**#33 – Never**

Never say never was the usual wording one would say about Luna but then again, that rule applied to George as well.

**#34 – Sing**

Luna and George couldn't sing to save their life and that's fine with them.

**#35 – Sudden**

It was all of a sudden when Luna went out with Harry and this certainly got George's notice.

**#36 – Stop**

George liked to take Luna unawares with a display of mini-fireworks when she often stopped and stared off into the distance, detaching herself from her current situation.

**#37 – Time**

The father of time couldn't stop their fatal attraction together, but George's mother was another matter.

**#38 – Wash**

She wore white-washed jeans on the day they didn't need to wear their robes and one particular twin glanced over the way her dirty blonde hair swung back and forth and the way her casual wear made her look pretty.

**#39 – Torn**

Luna usually has that customary way of tucking her wand behind her ear for safe-keeping and George liked to tear it out of there just to tease her.

**#40 – History**

Two redheads are better than one she was told, though really, in truth, it could get a bit confusing so Luna decided that one particular freckled face twin was enough.

**#41 – Power**

They both possessed powers and abilities blessed by their family; using that power for alternative reasons, were however, another matter.

**#42 – Bother**

He was such a hassle at times; Luna huffed silently, thinking about that time when George and his twin force-fed a Filibuster Firework to a salamander.

**#43 – God**

George was an excellent Beater for the team, almost a deity among them and it was even better that Luna was an even better cheerleader as no one would ever forget her bizarre taste in clothing out in the crowd.

**#44 – Wall**

She was in the same year as his little sister and this was indeed a forbidden thing to George, although the barrier that separated them could only be torn down with a few more years and a few more attention-grabbing jokes.

**#45 – Naked**

Not one to be outdone by his twin brother, George asked Luna to help him get naked in the moonlight and the poor girl just gaped at him and laughed.

**#46 – Drive**

Taking Luna out on a date was exasperatingly fun, especially when she howled out loud behind George, hanging on to his waist while he took the driving seat on that broom.

**#47 – Harm**

George was hesitant about her at first as was anyone else who met Luna Lovegood, particularly when she could see things like Thestrals, but the redhead used this as an advantage and asked her to take him to them so they could ride the beast for fun, knowing the spectral wouldn't hurt them.

**#48 – Precious**

Ever since George and his twin left Hogwarts it was never the same; those invaluable times could never return and even Luna felt the loss of their presence.

**#49 – Hunger**

They felt somehow that their hunger pangs could never go away, but one trip to the kitchen would solve all their problems although there was still the question of getting by the house-elves that guarded the food.

**#50 – Believe**

Compared to many, Luna's dogged conviction and composed deportment are really some of her assets and while believing in strange things, George felt an unwavering deference for her.


End file.
